


The Colour Suits You

by Quinquangularist



Series: The Chronicles of Makara [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gamzee being a dweeb, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tavros also being a dweeb, Tavros loves Gamzee's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinquangularist/pseuds/Quinquangularist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara had hair that flowed like silken strings, the colour of spun gold. It was made for petting, running fingers through, and smelling when you cuddled. </p>
<p>(Self-indulgent GamTav fluff that applies vaguely to some headcanons I have.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, so I'd appreciate it if you could inform me of any typos or grammatical errors.

Gamzee Makara had hair that flowed like silken strings, the colour of spun gold. It was made for petting, running fingers through, and smelling when you cuddled. It was thick and shiny and hung in curls and waves to just below his ears.  
Which is why it shocked you to see him turn up to school this morning with a purple head. (It wasn't a hat, you checked.)  
His beautiful golden locks were stained deep indigo as he stood on tiptoe to reach his locker and retrieve whatever it was he wanted.  
You were mildly surprised (which is to say you had a minor heart attack and feared your imminent implosion) by this development.  
He is now finished with his locker, shoving his lunch (that godawful pie) into his bag.  
He pads toward the row of desks you've adopted and smiles at you.  
"Hi Tavbro." He beams.  
"I… g-Gamzee… your hair!" The stutter from your prepubescent years has returned. Marvellous.  
He grins wider and goes slightly pink, shrugging.  
"You like it? Got bored last night, so I all up and did myself some experimentation."  
You think a surgeon will have to be called to reattach your lower mandible.  
You blink a couple of times and get ahold of yourself.  
"I uh… I think it's cool. The colour suits you." You're pretty sure that earned you a few brownie points.  
"Motherfucking really?" He asks, and the hope in his grey green eyes makes you nod enthusiastically.  
He goes solemn all of a sudden, staring down at his ratty old converse as your brow furrows in a frown.  
"Gamzee, you alright?"  
A nod.  
"Is this about your hair?"  
A shrug. Then after a pause of consideration, a slow nod.  
"Was someone mean to you?"  
He shakes his purple head.  
"Gamzee, I can't help you if you don't tell me was wrong, you know I'm here for you right?"  
He sighs morosely.  
"It's just… my dad."  
Ah yes, Grant Makara was infamous for his temper and notorious for his terrible parenting. (No wonder Kurloz is such a fucking weirdo.)  
You make a face, that one where you frown loudly, which is most definitely a thing.  
"Was he mad at you?"  
Your indigo headed friend sighs again, looking back up at you.  
"He came home to me with my head in the bathtub, motherfucking purple and tinfoil everywhere. You can probably imagine his motherfucking reaction."  
Yeah you can.  
"You can, stay at my place if you, if you want. My family loves you more than me."  
Gamzee grins a little, then flies at you, full speed ahead, and you're enveloped in the embrace of his bony limbs.  
"Thanks Tavbro. I dunno what I'd do without you."  
His hair is still soft. His hair is still shiny, and it still smells good too.  
It's indigo now, but you guess you're okay with that, as long as it's still his, and he's still yours.


End file.
